That's the Point, Own Up To It: Oneshot
by Cant.Resist
Summary: "I told you that if you got involved with me, I would corrupt all your hearts desires. It will leech into every dream, giving you everything you wanted in the worse possible way." Joker stated. And Harley did just that. My interpretation of what the baby clothes meant and the reason of Harley's dreams induced by Enchantress.


"Own up to it!" Harley taunted El Diablo. Someone who kills children...their children, they have to live with it!

 _But you didn't Harley. Harleen whispered._

That wasn't my fault, that boy-

 _You provoked them Harley._

"You own up to what you've done!" Her breathing ragged. If you're going to do the dirty, you better admit it. She hated no one more than liars. Child killers. A life, that he created-

 _You created-_

Stop that! I didn't kill them! He took them from me, from Puddin and me!

 _You could have stopped it._

SHUT UP HARLEEN!

* * *

"You're putting on a bit of," he jab her side with the semi-automatic, before settling behind her ear, "weight. Harls?" She chewed her painted lip, worried. "Oh, uoo, you look at bit nervous." He circled her again, this time nearly nose to nose with her. "What is it babydoll?" _Don't fall for it Harley._ He nipped at her and she reciprocated, smiling at her man.

"Well Puddin, we're gunna be a family! A **real** one." Joker's stare didn't waver, his smile never wander. The excitement she slowly fell, dying a bit in her eyes of course, he could tell. Thoughts were burning through his mind, _when did this happen? How hadn't he notice? Had he been gone that long? How did this happen? He knew, he knew when exactly, oh yes, there was red, so much red!_

 _"Back off Har-ley," he kicked her over as she wiped her mouth, "we have guests." Her hands flew over to adjust his pants, Mistah J definitely wouldn't want to be undressed for visits, no he wou- Joker grabbed her face and shoved her hard to the floor. He glared down at his doll, wagging his finger. Dolls do what their told. "Boys, boys what a surprise. A surprise indeed." The men approached him cautiously. Nobody really knew how to handle the clown gangster. Try not to piss him off and that was really it. But how to not to set off an impending bomb, that wasn't something that anyone was prepared for. The trigger was always different._

 _"Joker." They greeted. Both flinch upon hearing a crunch of glass. Harley was pouring herself a shot, almost looking mildly offended for becoming center of attention._

 _"What? Boys thirsty?" She barked at them. They flinched again, she was just as bat shit crazy as him. Both vigorously shook their heads, she shrugged nonchalant. "More for me." Joker slammed his hands on the countertop, gaining their attention once again. Harley giggled._

 _"There a reason for this little, said, get together?" Joker gestured, rubbing his thumb and pointer finger together, money. He smiled wickedly._

 _"We wanted to hash out the deal. Prices are increasing." To which, Joker, smiled some more. He watched Harley approach the smaller of the two men. She nuzzled her face into the crook of the man's neck. She made an exaggerated whiff of the guy's expensive cologne and sweat._

 _"I like him." She backed up, trailing her hands on the back of his leather jacket. "An Armani man."_

 _"She's taken a liking to you boys. Wanna take her for a spin?" She nodded to Joker, from behind them, no weapons on one, a gun on the other._

 _"Nah, nah man. We're here to do business, notcha girl." She rubbed the shoulders of the other, circling back around by the Joker. Joker snapped his fingers, pointing Harley back to the bottle of booze._

 _"If, we're going to, do some uh, business we'll need some entertainment. Harley?" She ripped open her top, revealing a black and red brasserie underneath. "Some sugar boys?"_

 _"No, no not necessary man." The men stammered. Harley frowned, staring at Joker. They didn't want to play. No matter, he had made other plans. Nobody refuses him a third time._

 _"How's bout a drink?" They nodded, "a hammer special doll." He showed teeth, and Harley returned the sentiment. The both uncomfortable by the tension between the other two._

 _"Coming right up Mistah J!" Something slammed into the floor, followed by Harley giggling, "Whoops!"_

 _"Whoa, whoa. We're cool. We're cool." Joker had a gun pointed point blank at the one carrying heat._

" _Then why refuse such a pretty party favor? You've upset the queen." He grinned wide, winking at Harley who was inching closer. She raised her mallet waiting for him to give her the go ahead. "Hammer time doll." She shrieked loudly as her mallet connected with one's face, blood spraying everywhere the other jumped back as the other two barked with manic laughter. What had he walked into? He tried to quietly back away as Harley pounded his partner's flesh into a pile of useless putty, while Joker egged her on. He went and kissed his lady's blood soaked lips. The coppery taste and murderous gleam in her eyes made him excited, very, very excited._

 _"Oh Puddin!" She squealed as he threw her up on the counter top. He began tearing at her clothes, while she panted like an animal. Ready to be ravished by man. Joker paused, grinning into the side of her neck when he heard the other man desperately paw at the locked door. They hadn't forgotten him just yet._

 _"An audience Harls?" He whispered into her ear. She smiled as she felt the gun pressed into her palm. Tap. One. Tap, Tap. Two. Tap, Tap, Tap. Three. Joker moved back from Harley as she let off two rounds, one in each of the pathetic man's kneecaps. He hollered in pain. She laid the gun on the counter and raised her brow suggestively at Mistah J._

 _"Now where were we?"_

He clenched her delicate jaw in between his twitching fingers, like they were itchy to pull a trigger, or twist a knife. They dug hard enough into bruised skin, almost making her whimper. Almost. His smile stretched as she tried to pull her head away. What's Puddin going to do?

"Mistah J?" She whispered, desperately. He patted her other cheek but roughly releasing her. He backed away from her, deep in thought.

"Harley Quinn. Harley, harley, Harley Quinn." He returned to his predatory circling, shoving a dresser out of his way. "What to do, what to do, Harley?" He leaned against the darken wall, leaving devastation in his path. He beckoned her forward, no hesitation, and quick compliance. _She hadn't forgotten her place,_ he mused. Her current condition, complicated things but- "You're going to have to pull your weight Harley." He looked down at his girl's basketball. "Double time."

"Triple actually." The gleam brighten in her eyes, "but no worries, Mistah J! I'm ready as you need me," she giggled, "until they pull the plug." Double trouble, how fitting. A clamor of noise brought them back to their surroundings, the walls shook.

"And it's, Time. To. Go." He pushed Harley ahead, she stumbled over the debris. He glanced back and forth, trying to judge the best way to escape. Harley looked back at her homey cell, she might miss it. _Don't leave with him Harley. You need to leave you need-_ "This way." He grunted, tugging violently on her arm. She smiled, _her Puddin needed her_ , and **no, no she won't miss it.**

* * *

"Come'on. Kill him!" She cheered her man on.

Harley stood aside watching Bats pant in fatigue and pain. The queen never too far from her king. Joker laughed, kicking the dark figure in the side.

"What fancy toy are you going to use now? Hmph?" He laughed again, "Ha ha hee Ha!" He kicked him again, hard. Harley could hear the Batman sputter. One more and the Bat will, fall off the roof. "Come on, do it! DO IT!" He roared, and with one final look, Batman launched himself off the roof. Joker laughed hysterically as he witnessed Batman's graceful decent from the roof. His body bounced from awnings like a broken rag doll.

Suddenly another dark figure flew at the Joker from the shadows. He had anticipated this. "Oh, batman junior has decided that he wants to play too."

"Shut up!" Jason swung a metal pipe at the Joker, missing by a margin. He had to resort to using miscellaneous items as weapons now.

"Ha, a ha ha. You'll have to do better than that!" The kid swung again, and again, and again. This time, the Joker wasn't so lucky. He fell on the concrete roof with an unceremonious thud.

"Puddin!" Harley cocked the gun, unloading a shot or two. The figure hadn't even flinched, throwing heavy pipe in Harley's direction. The contact instantly made her throw her weapon and spit blood. "My babies!" She whined, finally the figure turned towards Quinn, horrified. He hadn't, he truly hadn't mean to- he watched Harley dropped to her knees, spitting up more blood. He went swooping towards her as she cried and held her stomach. "I can't feel them, I can't feel their heartbeats." He tried to help her up, assess the damaged. She slapped his hands away in a fury. "Get your grubby hands off me! You killed all of them!"

"I can get you to a hospital. Doctors can save them." He yanked her arm, trying to pull her up. He hadn't meant to hurt her, not like this! She cocked her head to the side, anger exuded from every pore of her skin. A look of emptiness in her eyes, he did this. He killed them.

"You'll pay! You'll pay for everything!" Harley pulled the trigger, spraying the would-be hero with an array of bullets. His body landed a few feet from her, she kept shooting until her gun finally clicked. She had emptied the entire clip. A sting of pain, made her scream with torture. She dared to touch in between her legs, her fingers came shaking back coated in blood. "Mistah J!" She screamed desperately as her vision blurred. J finally rolled over breathing heavy, "J!" She called softly before falling back. Joker cracked his neck, throwing himself back into his feet. Tutting as he leisurely walked up towards the two, smiling noticing the wannabe hero was riddled with bullet wounds. He kneeled by Harley, watching her pant as she fought against the darkness. He pushed his fingers to one side of her swollen belly and then to the other. He could only feel her weak pulse. A pity. Blood was pooling beneath her, intermixing with baby killers. Ah, he reflected, reaching for the forgotten cans of spray paint that littered the roof top. Now, the dark knight of Gotham and his heroic side kick had finally failed. Lives were lost by their hands. He began spraying a message onto the man's chest. His own masterpiece. "Puddin?" Her voice weak. He dropped the can, looking at his lady's crumpled body. "They're dead Puddin, they're dead." He scooped her fragile body in his arms.

"Let's go Harley." He walked a few steps, before looking away one last time. A perfect pun spray painted on the killer's chest. _Jokes on You, batman. Jokes on you._


End file.
